


Your Soul You Must Keep

by azriona



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He tries to see her clearly, but she is always in soft focus.  (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Soul You Must Keep

**Author's Note:**

> From wildwinterwitchs prompt: Woozy eyes, 9/Rose. Shed also been listening to [this song](http://youtu.be/U7DcySekLKY) at the time, so of course I had to listen to it too, and steal a line for the title.
> 
> * * *

He tries to see her clearly, but she is always in soft focus. Perhaps not for long - naïve, young, impressionable, strong, but he knows every minute together, she absorbs another part of his heart into her own. 

“Look!” he says, and she does, willingly. 

Every day together, she is more like he is: impetuous, damaged, wild, fantastic. Every day with her, he heals a little bit more. 

“Look!” she says, and he does, knowing she rushes them unblinking to the end. 

If he could see her in sharp relief, perhaps he could save her from herself — and from him. 

* * *


End file.
